Hope On The Rocks/Issue 112
This is Issue 112 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Goodbyes are a Bitch". This issue is Chad-centric. 812, Goodbyes are a Bitch I watch as Garrett enters the boat. Even though he doesn’t see it himself, he has what it takes to protect these people. I know it. Of course, I could just tell everyone that I won’t be on the boat, but I hate goodbyes. That’s why I haven’t told anyone yet. Axel is sitting in his wheelchair, getting helped onto the boat by Geary and Romario. Holly is standing next to them, still packing some clothes into a bag. They get Axel on board, and Geary enters it too. Holly proceeds to enter, while Romario stays behind. Holly stops, I guess she want Romario on the boat. The two of them seems to be together. “Come on.” Holly says to Romario. “Listen...” Romario begins. “I don’t deserve to be with you. I’ve done so many bad things, and... I don’t deserve to be with you guys.” Gord is now standing behind Romario, listening. He is carrying four bags and just stands there as Holly and Romario argues. “If you stay, so do I.” Holly says, leaving the boat again. Romario grabs her hand, saying “No. You have to go.” “I’m not leaving you.” Holly says, starting to cry. “I’ve done so many bad things. You guys deserve this more than I do.” Romario says, giving Holly a last kiss. He then walks down the dock, joining Neil and Kerri. Crying, Holly is being dragged onto the boat by Ridley who is followed by Lia. I clear my throat, seeing how Gord drops off his bags in the boat, then leaves. “Fuck this.” Gord says. “What are you doing?” Lia asks, halfway on the boat. “You guys deserve this more than I do.” Gord mutters, then leaves. Lia then goes onto the boat, and Gord joins the ones who stay. Everyone is on the boat now, except for Miles and Texas. They have just finished packing their bags, and are now headed for the boat. However, they spot me standing here, and go over to me. “Come on, we’re leaving now.” Texas says, nodding towards the boat. “Yeah, I know.” I say. “But I’m staying.” Miles looks at me, questioning. I remove my hand to show them my wound. A tear appears on Miles’ face, and one on my face as well. I have been with Miles for a year now, and I can’t believe that it is ending now. I give him and hug, and mouth to Texas “take care of them.” Texas looks like he is in more pain than me as he nods. “Come on, Miles.” Texas says. “We have to go.” “I’m sorry.” I say to Miles. “I’d wish it could be different.” “It can.” Miles says. “Come with us, we can fix you.” I shake my head. “It’s too late.” Miles hugs me again. “Better hurry up!” Gord yells, and we look behind us. We can now see the zombies. This might be the biggest herd I have seen so far. “Miles. Take care of Lia, okay? And don’t get killed.” I say. “You have what it takes.” I look at Texas, who is now crying too. “Goodbye, Texas.” I say, shaking his hand, Miles still hugging me. “Chad...” Miles sobs. “Don’t.” I say, giving him a last hug. Then I send him off to follow Texas to the boat. “Goodbye.” I mutter for myself as Miles and Texas enter the boat as the last ones. It takes a few seconds for the boat to start, but as it does, it only takes two minutes or so for it to disappear into the horizon. I clear my throat again, looking at the four people over there, awaiting for my decision. “You guys better get outta here.” I say, refering to the zombies that now are less than two minutes away. “You’re coming with us, aren’t you?” Neil asks. “No, I’m not.” I say, taking up my revolver. I remove all bullets but one and give them to Neil. “You’re gonna need these.” “Chad, you should...” Neil begins, but I stop him. “Go. You need to hurry.” I say, loading the revolver. Neil nods, and these four survivors run off without looking back.  I take the revolver to my head as I think about everything I’ve done in this life. However, I can’t find the right thought to end this life by. I sigh and put my finger on the trigger. “Goodbyes are a bitch.” I say, and pull the trigger. Deaths *Chad Bottom Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Kerri Mavis *Texas Starr *Axel Durwin *Garrett White *Holly Boehicki *Geary Franklin *Romario Cortez *Neil Bradson *Gord Rivera Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues